


Share

by lemotmo



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemotmo/pseuds/lemotmo
Summary: About denial, denial and ... denial.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Share**

**by:** Ellen **Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Drabble/Romance/Fluff  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** About denial, denial and ... denial.   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 09/20/03  
**Author's Note:** Never realised it could be so difficult to write a story and stay within the limits of 100 words. 

_In this drabble it isn't specified who is having the conversation. You may decide for yourself!_

~~~ 

"They share everything, don't they?" 

"That's just them." 

"Do you ever think--" 

"No, don't say it. Discussing it only makes it more tangible." 

"But … it's real already. They share 

beer 

food 

banter 

looks and touches. 

I guess that now there's only one more thing to share." 

"What's that?" 

"Love." 

"Love? Why the hell do you think they share 

beer 

food 

banter 

looks and touches 

in the first place?" 

"Ah, I see your point. Because they share love?" 

"Exactly." 

"Do you think they know?" 

"Oh, I'm sure they know. Unfortunately there's also something else they both share." 

"What's that?" 

"Denial." 

"Ah."

~THE END~

_So … who do you picture having this conversation? Let me know._


End file.
